An Unexpected Adventure
by LoDsIx
Summary: A wizard, a burglar, and a company of dwarves venture out in hopes of retaking a lonely mountain. What if a ninja suddenly appeared in middle-earth and was recruited first before the company was even formed. One things for sure, this is surely an unexpected Adventure.


**WAZZUP WAZZUP WAAZZZZZUUUUPPPPPPP! I'm back again, and with a new story to boot!**

 **I know, i know i promised that the next update will be my fic on naruto x shingeki. But the Plot Bunnies keep kicking me in my head!**

 **But, rest assured that i'm 70% done on that fic. After this, I may or may not release another new story. So watch for it! And i hope you guys liked it!**

 **Now enough of this, on wards to the story!**

"Human/Common language talking"

" _Elvish/Orc language_ "

' _Thinking_ '

' **Bijuu talking** '

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own Naruto or the Hobbit. Those two belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Unexpected Visitor

The fourth shinobi world war has ended. Madara Uchiha has been defeated. Even the rabbit goddess, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki have been sealed again after she was freed by her own will's physical manifestation; Zetsu. After the latter's sealing, our hero thought that it was all over. The war was over, but his damn idiot of a brother in all but blood, challenged him on his dream of being Hokage, the leader of their village. But his definition of being the Hokage was far different than what our Hero wants. Hence, why they are in the Valley of End. Giving their everything they got to make their point reach into each other. And by the looks of it, it's almost over…

"This is the only way, Naruto! What I envisioned will be the answer in achieving true peace!" Said a raven-haired boy, with one of his eyes being crimson, with a pin wheel over a six-sided star pattern while the other eye being purple with three elliptical circles and on each circle, three tomoe's were orbiting on them. Said raven-haired boy was inside a giant purple construct named; Susanoo.

"Shut up, Sasuke! Your version of peace will only bring more pain and suffering!" Said one blonde haired boy, with his whole body was in his chakra cloak. More specifically, the Six Paths Sage Mode. Said blonde haired boy was inside a giant golden construct of a nine-tailed fox named, Tailed Beast Mode.

"Then prove it to me, Naruto! Let's end this once and for all!" Answered the now named Sasuke, before concentrating massive amounts of lightning chakra on his Susanoo's left hand.

"I will teme! And you're right, let's end this!" Answered back the now named Naruto, before concentrating on his Tailed Beast mode's right arm massive amounts of positive black chakra and negative white chakra. While infusing it within his most powerful technique, the Rasenshuriken.

After generating and powering their own attacks, the two brothers in all but blood charged at each other at breath taking speeds. Before their attacks meet at the middle, they let out one final cry defiance saying,

" **NARUTO!** "

" **SASUKE!** "

When the two super powered techniques collided with each other, the generated chakra and power was so immense, the Valley of the End was literally erased off the face of the earth. And if every person wasn't influenced by the Infinite Tsukuyomi sans their team, it will be felt by every living being in the elemental nations.

After what would be called the battle of the god's, only one person was left on a large crater. Said person was kneeling and holding the other person's Hitai-ate in his hands while crying tears of sorrow and sadness.

"W-What have I-I done… I d-didn't want to end this way…" Looking up the heavens above, he added, "I know now, Naruto… You were right…" Sasuke gripped Naruto's Hitai-ate harder before whispering, "I'm sorry… My brother…"

When the rest of their team arrived at the Valley of the End, they found their wayward team mate screaming to the heavens. Little did they know, and soon will know, their blonde team mate, and hero of the fourth shinobi world war, was dead.

Or so they thought…

* * *

Middle-Earth. Home of many species within its vast greenery and mountains. A perfect definition of peace and tranquility for persons who see at a certain angle. but, if you look deep enough within this peaceful land, you may find that peace will always, _always_ , be shattered when you least expect it.

" _Lord Elrond has called me to Rivendell with posthaste. I wonder what's the problem? Is it the power I felt not too long ago? Or is it something else?_ " Thought an old man with a grey robe over his body, with a staff that has the same height as him, while wearing a pointed hat.

Walking through the main court yard of Rivendell, the old man saw a very large crater at the center, and it was being repaired by numerous elves by the looks of it. This in turn caused one of his grey eyebrows to raise. " _Dear lord, what could have caused this?_ " Thought the old man. He then heard footsteps walking towards him from his right before a voice suddenly spoke in elvish tongue,

" _Mithrandir. It's good to see you, old friend._ " Said the elf. Knowing who was this particular elf.

Looking at the elf, the old man answered with a smile, " _Lord Elrond. And please, you can always call me Gandalf._ " The now named old man was Gandalf. Gandalf the grey

Elrond chuckled before his face turned serious and said, " _Pleasantries aside, Gandalf. But we have a_ very unlikely _guest arrived here a week ago._ "

Gandalf Narrowed his eyes before asking, " _Let me guess, this guest of yours is the cause of the enormous power that I felt a week ago?_ "

Elrond nodded his head before answering, " _Yes, he is. Or rather, it was the mode of transport of the said guest._ "

Raising one grey eyebrow, Gandalf pointed out, " _He? So, it is a boy then?_ "

Elrond nodded again before answering, " _Yes, he is a boy._ " Elrond then smiled at Gandalf before adding, " _And holds great power within him._ "

" _What do you mean?_ " Asked Gandalf.

Elrond gestured for Gandalf to follow him before answering, " _It is better that you see the boy yourself, Mithrandir. And I promise you, no words can describe what power he wields._ " Before Elrond walked away, making the old wizard follow him from behind with a curious look on his face.

* * *

From the moment the two super powered attacks collided with each other, Naruto knew something will go wrong. He half expected that the attacks will just nullify each other and resume thei fight with Sasuke. The other half? Well one of them will meet Kami herself after the said attacks.

In all honesty, he was leaning on the former because he knew that wasn't enough to end their battle and prove his point to his brother in all but blood.

But he didn't expect that their attacks will ultimately lead him to where he is right now.

The moment he opened his eyes, he first saw that he was in someone's house. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was at a beautiful room, with a soft bed on his back. He was about to get up from where he was laying when he suddenly remembered what happened the last time he was awake.

Sasuke's Chidori collided with his Rasenshuriken. The moment he saw the attacks combined, Naruto saw something inside was ripped opened. Acting on instincts, Naruto shoved Sasuke's Susanoo away from what seems to be a giant portal of some kind. He was about to follow Sasuke when his form was suddenly stopped sucked in by the portal. Naruto did everything he could to escape, but it was impossible. Resigning to his faith, Naruto let go and let himself sucked by the portal.

The ride alone wasn't pleasant to say the least. Especially when the said portal practically spit him out from a considerable height and landed on hard surface. The last thing he saw was a pointed ear man came rushing towards him with curiosity etched on his face, before morphing into shock and worry when he laid his eyes upon himself.

The pointed-eared man called for help. Well, he assumed he called for help because he didn't understand what language he was speaking. He was about to call for the man when he suddenly lost consciousness.

Now, Naruto was in the gardens, meditating. While reminiscing what transpired last week since being here at the lands of Rivendell, under the watchful eyes of Lord Elrond.

- ** _Flashback_** _-_

 _Naruto shot up from his bed and practically ran to the nearest window to see where he was._

 _And he was very confused and yet very amazed at what he was seeing._

 _'Where the hell am I?' Thought Naruto before a low, baritone voice echoed through his mind._

 _' **I don't know Naruto. But I can assure you, we aren't in the elemental nations anymore.** ' Said the voice in his head._

 _'What do you mean, Kurama? Are you saying…' Naruto trailed off before the now named Kurama answered, ' **Yes, Naruto. We are in a different world, or dimension. The only thing that I know is that your attack and that damn Uchiha's attack opened a portal that practically sucked you in and spit you out here.** '_

 _Naruto processed what Kurama has said before suddenly realizing, and shouted, "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION!?"_

 _Kurama was about to answer back when the only door on the room suddenly opened and the same elf that Naruto saw first walked inside with a smile on his face._

 _"Ha seems cin're awake neth er, im'm surprised i cín wounds healed so fast. Ha has been onlui a aur since cin're bragol entrance in nin humble town" ( **1** ) Said the pointed-eared man in front of him._

 _Naruto could only tilt his head at the side before he spoke to his partner, saying, 'What the hell is he talking about?'_

 _' **Beats me.** '_

 _'Worthless fox…'_

 _Naruto sighed tiredly before shaking his no, in hopes that the man could understand his predicament._

 _The pointed-eared man raised one of his eyebrows before his mouth formed a small smile and before speaking a language that Naruto knew and basically his second language. It's a requirement after all…_

 _"Forgive me, young one. I presumed to much. I thought you know what kind you are speaking to right now." Said the pointed-eared man._

 _"You speak common? And please don't take this in a wrong way but what are you exactly?" Asked Naruto._

 _The man still has his smile on his face before answering, "I'm what you may call an elf, young one. One of the species that live here in Middle-earth."_

 _Naruto raised one eyebrow before asking again, "Middle-Earth? Forgive me but I lost you back there."_

 _The man chuckled before answering, "It's understandable. Now where are my manners, my name is Elrond. I'm the ruler of this lands. And welcome to Rivendell."_

 _Naruto couldn't help but smile and give some trust to this man. He then half-bowed in front of him before answering, "I thank you, lord Elrond. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And by the look of things, I'm clearly lost."_

 _While Elrond gave him a smile with a nod of his head, Kurama on the other hand, ' **Holy shit. Naruto being polite and well mannered? Who the hell are you and what have you done to my idiot of a partner?** ' Said Kurama before Naruto answered back with a tick mark on his head,_

 _'Fuck you, Kurama. Fuck you. Now, shut up before I make you.'_

 _Kurama could only laugh his heart out._

 _Naruto refocused to his host before Lord Elrond spoke, "Now on to pressing matters, where did you came from?"_

 _Naruto motioned him to sit down before answering, "I suggest you sit down for this, Lord Elrond. This may take a while."_

 _After explaining to Lord Elrond where he came from and what transpired before his arrival, Elrond could only gape his mouth in shock. There are people who can bend the very elements that is known to elf or man. Even to Lord Elrond to himself, even he couldn't do what Naruto could do._

 _Only a Wizard can remotely do it, but only on a small scale. Unlike what Naruto and his people can do._

 _So, being curious on how they could control the very elements. Elrond asked Naruto if he could see how he can control the very elements and how could they possibly use it._

 _Not having any problems with the request, Naruto agreed in showing Elrond some of the basic techniques he knows under his belt. In a controlled environment, with the help of Kurama, Naruto then proceeded in showing Elrond the techniques he knows. Excluding his most powerful jutsus._

 _Elrond was speechless. Such power in a young child and yet, still humble. Naruto may not know, but he may be the most powerful man in the whole Middle-Earth._

 _Naruto on the other hand, didn't tell Elrond about his other abilities. Especially about his partner._

 _Although Naruto suspects that Lord Elrond knows he is hiding something, he reckoned that he chose not to comment about it._

 _After that Elrond asked if Naruto knows how to wield a weapon, to which Naruto nodded his head before picking up a kunai from his thigh pouch before throwing it with such force that Elrond didn't have time to blink. Looking at where he thrown the kunai, Elrond saw it was embedded at archer's target dummy. Said dummy was impaled by the kunai through the head. The shocking part for the elf lord?_

 _The dummy was on the other side of the field…_

 _"Remarkable…" Muttered Elrond before shaking his head. He motioned Naruto to look at the weapon near him before saying, "Tell me, Naruto. Do you know what this is?"_

 _Naruto tilted his head at the side before answering, "Uhh, it's some kind of a weapon?"_

 _Elrond smiled at him before nodding his head and said, "Well, you're not wrong. It is called a bow," He picked up a steel tip stick before adding, "And this is an arrow. The ammunition of the bow."_

 _Elrond then picked up the bow and arrow before placing the arrow on his left hand before pulling the said arrow at the back, with the string of the bow being pulled also. Taking a deep breath, Elrond released the arrow and it sailed true to the target dummy, hitting the where the heart would be._

 _"Woah. Cool!" Said Naruto, while looking at the bow mesmerized._

 _Elrond chuckled before motioning Naruto to follow him. The latter nodded before he followed Elrond, "Come, young master. Let's get you something to eat while we talk more about your predicament and… your living arrangement here at Rivendell." Said Elrond with a smile._

 _Naruto stopped in his tracks before looking at Elrond with wide eyes, saying, "…What?"_

 _Elrond looked back at Naruto. His smile never left his face before answering, "You're lost. With nowhere else to go." Elrond offered his right hand to Naruto before adding, "My house is always open to those are in worthy and in need."_

 _Naruto stared at Elrond's hand before looking up at the latter's face. Naruto then smiled his foxy smile before accepting the hand to his and answered, "I… I don't know what to say. Thank you, Lord Elrond."_

 _Elrond smiled at Naruto before gripping the latter's shoulder and answered, "You are most welcome, Naruto. Now, come. There is also someone I want you to meet."_

 _Naruto raised one of his eyebrows before asking, "Who?"_

 _Elrond smiled at Naruto once again before answering, "His name is Estel."_

 _Naruto could only tilt his head at the side again before shrugging his shoulders and answered, "Sure."_

- ** _End Flashback_** -

Naruto was brought back to reality when a certain _boy_ suddenly pounced on his back and knocked Naruto on the ground, laughing. "Aha! I finally caught you off guard, Naruto!" Said the boy while pumping his fist in the air victoriously.

Regaining his composure, Naruto sat up again before putting both of his hands on his chest and spoke with a smile plastered on his face, "In your dreams, Estel. I let you win this time, after how many tries you made."

Estel could only glare at his friend before a sudden cough got their attention.

"Now, now, Estel. You should have known better to sneak up to young Naruto here." Said Elrond with a smile.

"But, Lord Elrond! I already got him this time!" Said Estel enthusiastically.

Elrond chuckled before answering, "As you say."

Estel could only glare at the elf in front of him while Naruto chuckled to himself. The latter noticed someone was with Elrond before pointing it out, "Uhh, Lord Elrond? who's the old man?"

Elrond motioned for his companion to step up before answering with a smile, "Ahh. Where are my manners, my name is Gandalf, Gandalf the grey. I'm what you call; a Wizard."

Naruto stood up from his position before half bowing at Gandalf, "It's nice to meet you, Gandalf. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Gandalf could only stare at the young man. The power. It's unlike any of them could comprehend. His mere presence, to some who could sense, feel suffocating. And yet his soul is pure. A bright light that can't be engulfed by darkness. He could well be…

"Uhh, Lord Elrond? Does he always stare at people who he just met?"

And that his cue to come back from his musings…

"Forgive me, master Naruto. I didn't mean to stare. It's just that-" Gandalf was cut-off when Naruto suddenly spoke, "It's natural energy."

Gandalf raised one of his eyebrows before looking at Elrond, who motioned him to keep talking to the boy, before looking back at Naruto. "I beg your pardon?"

Naruto smiled at him before explaining, "What your feeling, judging by the stare you got earlier, was me releasing natural energy I accumulated."

Tilting his head, a little on the side, Gandalf asked, "Natural Energy?"

Naruto looked at Elrond first, who nodded his head, before looking back at Gandalf and answered, "It's an energy that can be collected from the atmosphere and on the surrounding terrain. With it, I can combine and balance it with my spiritual and physical energy than allows me to enter sage mode."

Gandalf let out a sigh of exasperation before asking, "Again, forgive me but what are you talking about?"

Naruto chuckled before explaining to Gandalf what he explained to Elrond. From where he came from, what happened to his world, and the war that he fought. He then explained what his people can do, and what chakra is.

During all this, Gandalf listened carefully to Naruto. If he was honest to himself, Gandalf thought Naruto was pulling his leg. One look from Elrond, Gandalf knows the boy was telling the truth. Even he finds it highly unlikely.

Despite all this, Gandalf accepted Naruto's explanation. The wizard also asks for a demonstration of his control over the elements, to which Naruto accepted and showed the wizard some of the techniques he showed to Elrond.

Three months have passed since the meeting of Gandalf and Naruto. And in those months, Naruto have managed to learn Elrond's elvish language. With the help of Rivendell's teachers and Elrond himself. Plus, the books that are in the library gave more knowledge to Naruto about middle-earth.

All thanks to his ever-trusty Shadow Clone Jutsu.

When Naruto wasn't learning with the elves or reading in the library with his clones, Naruto and Kurama were practicing his jutsus and working out his body to keep his body in shape.

One morning, Kurama was woken from his slumber when his partner suddenly appeared in front of him and practically shouted at him. Kurama was about kick him out of his mindscape when he suddenly disappeared and re-appeared 10 feet away from him.

Naruto then proceeded in filling him in that he finally cracked his fathers Hiraishin no Jutsu and made it his own. If Kurama wasn't still irritated and annoyed that the blonde disturbed him from his sleep, he would have been proud. But alas, he's an idiot…

Six months in his stay in Rivendell, Naruto was practically part now in Rivendell. Naruto would go hunting with Elrond, help the elves who works at the forges, or train anyone who wants to learn taijutsu's from him.

The last part, even Elrond himself asked to be trained by him. To which Naruto heartily accepted.

Eight months have passed since his arrival and Naruto, to his ever-growing fondness of middle-earth, was happy. Much, much happy than he was back in his world.

Elrond once asked Naruto if he misses his old world. The latter answered that he wasn't sure now. Sure, he misses his village. His friends. His team. But the pain and suffering he endured was more prevalent in his feelings towards his old world.

After pondering for minute if he could finally tell Elrond his life, He eventually shared his past to Elrond. He told him what he endured during his childhood. The abuse he got. The beatings. He even shared about his partner in his gut, to which the nine-tailed fox gave him his permission to do so.

To their surprise, Elrond already knew about his partner. He felt him when he was being healed back when he arrived. He already trusted him that Naruto will tell him someday when he was ready. Plus, he knew that no danger will come to his home. Even though a demon resides in him.

Naruto smiled at him before engulfing Elrond in a fierce hug before releasing him and saying his thanks to the lord of Rivendell. Elrond could only smile at him before grasping one of his shoulders and answered that he is most welcome.

A month has passed since he shared his past with Elrond. Naruto was currently busy working out when one grey wizard suddenly announced his arrival.

"Ah, master Naruto! It's been a long time!" Said Gandalf from behind.

Naruto stood up from his push ups before wiping his sweat of his body and faced the grey wizard, "Hey, Gandalf. Indeed, it has been a long time."

" **Up until now, I can't still believe your being polite.** "

' _Shut up!_ '

Gandalf smiled at him before motioning him to follow him. Naruto nodded before putting on his shirt before following the old wizard.

"So, Naruto. How are you since we last met?" Asked Gandalf while he leads them to the gardens.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before answering, "Doing good actually. Never been happier," Naruto looked at the grey wizard from his peripheral vision before adding with a smile, " _Spill it. I know you aren't here just for asking how I am._ "

Gandalf chuckled before sitting at bench below a tree. " _It appears you have been studying, Naruto. Your proficiency on the language of the elvish tongue is quite impressive._ "

At this, Naruto chuckled before sitting besides his friend. "Thank you. I aim to please."

Gandalf shook his head before looking him in the eye and said, "Tell me, Naruto. How would you like to share with me an adventure?"

Naruto smiled at his wizard friend before he answered, "Oh? Please do tell."

Inside his mindscape, a lone crimson slitted eye opened before closing the said eye and said, " **This would be fun.** "

-End-

* * *

 **Let's cut it here for now~**

 **Once again, I hope you guys like this! And this is my first take on Hobbit x Naruto fic. So, please be gentle!**

 **R &R please! And Criticism is accepted here in this part of the world! Ha!**

 **Until next time! Ja ne!**

 **(1) Elvish tongue. Search at google "Elvish translator" Then find the one that has a link that has funtranslations .com. It's pretty cool actually.**


End file.
